Legend of Zelda: Legends Reborn
by BlackclawKitty15
Summary: When all of Hyrule falls, only one can save everyone from thier dark past. (ABANDONED!)
1. In The Beginning

It was cold and dark, weather that only the poes could be out in.

Zelda stood at her window gazing out on the land, _her_ land. On the horizon, she saw the long awaited caravan of the ruler of Altemia. Rushing down the stairs outside of her room, she stopped at a door not far from her room.

Opening the door, she peered inside, smiling softly at the precious bundle inside. The little baby hylian yawned, covering her mouth with a tiny hand, then rolling over her golden blonde hair to go back to sleep. Smiling, Zelda closed the door softly and crept back down the stairs.

Soon she entered the Grand Hall, where she found the King of hyrule fussing over his crown and cape. Grumbling he adjusted it, only to have it fall in front of his eyes again.

Chuckling softly to herself, she crossed the room and turned her husband around.

"Link, let me help you. You have your crown on wrong." Zelda smiled as she adjusted Link's crown to fit properly on his head, then fiddled with his golden hair.

"Zelda, I can take care of myself you know." He smiled out of embarresment as Zelda finished with his cape.

"Obviously not dear." Zelda smiled as she leaned up to kiss Link.

Suddenly a guard burst through the door, interrupting the queen and king.

"Your Highnesses, The King of Altemia has arrived." The guard announced.

"Thank you, please invite him inside and leave us." Link waved his hand dismissivley to the guard. The guard bowed and returned to the open door, shutting it as he left.

"You know, it's been years since I have seen Mark. He was such a dashing young man." Zelda muttered wistfully. Links head snapped in her direction, pain filling his cerulean eyes.

"Link, you know that's not what I meant. I-" Zelda was cut off as gasps were heard fom the door. Link and Zelda both turned simultaneously to the door.

Suddenly, men in suits of armor rushed into the room, the blood of the slain gaurds splashed against their silver breastplates and swords. Link pulled the Master Sword from its sheath on his back and stood in a battle stance. More men streamed into the room and surrounded the rulers of Hyrule. They parted at the door to allow one man in golden armour and a flowing cape to stride into the room.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Link's voice echeod around the now silent hall. The man in the golden armour removed his helmet, revealing a man with black-blue hair and icy blue eyes.

"Mark? What are you doing?" Zelda's voice shook as she spoke to the man. The man's blue eyes sparkled coldy as he began to speak.

"Zelda, You have grown even more beautiful than when I last saw you." Mark spoke, his words dark and malevolent.

" Years ago, your father said that our countries would be united by marriage." His voice trembled with rage as he began to creep his way towards Link and Zelda.

"Alas, that did not happen, no. Instead you married this…peasant! This man that has no right to even touch you or this castle!" Link took a step in front of Zelda as Mark advanced, shielding her body with his own. Zelda stole a glance at the stairs leading up to the private tower where Link's and her child slept, blissfully unaware of the events unfolding in the Great Hall.

"How was Zelda supposed to know that her father made this pact?" Link stated clearly, causing Mark to visibly shake.

"Her father passed on long before he had a chance to talk to her of his royal duties." Link shifted his feet to put himself in a more defensive stance.

"When I say run, go get our daughter and keep her safe." Link whispered to Zelda. Zelda nodded fearfully, torn between her child and her husband. Like a small silent signal passed between all of the guards, all of them lept at the same time, swords pulled and battle cries erupting from their throats." Link spun, swinging his sword into the nearest unfortunate man.

"RUN!"

Link shrieked over the chaos. Zelda spun on her heels and sprinted to the stairs, terror gripping her heart as she left the clashing metal and blood behind her. Bursting into her child's room, she disturbed the sleeping baby, who started to cry. Zelda ran to her and grabbed her out of her crib.

"Shh, my sweet one, shh." She hushed the baby, rocking her gently in her arms. Her head snapped up as she heard the sounds of fighting coming closer. Grabbing a blanket, she fleed from he room, the baby girl in her arms.

_I must get to the roof, that's the only way she'll be safe. _

Her thoughts racing as she dashed. Finally she stopped at the top of the stairs and opened the door to the balcony. Placing the baby in a small armchair on the balcony, she thought of a plan to save her child. Closing her eyes, she began to speak ancient hylian, using the words her ancestors had used to summon the six sages. Her hands moved with the rhythm of her chant, glowing pink as she moved. Opening her eyes she lifted her head and called for the Sage of Shadow. With a flash, Impa, the Sage of Shadow appeared before her.

"Noble queen, how may I help you?" Impa bowed before Zelda, then stood to look the queen in the eyes.

"I know you have helped my ancestor in the past, and I have no right to ask any favors of you, but I need your help." Zelda's eyes began to tear up as she thought of what she was about to do.

"I need you to take my daughter and hide her from the king of Altemia." Zelda straightened as she spoke. Impa's eyes sparkled with sympathy. Bowing her head, she agreed. Zelda stooped to pick up The child who was now too cold to fuss.

"My dear Shiebah, please be safe and know that your mother and father will always love you." Zelda's words were laced with magic to make the baby sleep.

"Take her somewhere safe and far away please." Zelda handed Shiebah over to Impa, possibly for the final time.

"I promise your child will be safe." Impa began to fade as she carried the baby away.

_I wonder if this is the last time I will see her._

Zelda thought regretfully. Remembering Link, she ran back down the tower into the Great Hall. She almost screamed aloud at the scene that greeted her. The men in armour now lay in crumpled, red heaps around the floor. The only two people standing was Link and Mark. Mark was perfectly fine, in fact, looking a little bored. Link was in worse shape. His crown and cape had been discarded on the floor before the battle and his green tunic was turning red with how much blood covered it. How much of it was his, Zelda didn't know. Link panted as he took another battle stance and winced visibly when he put his wieght on his left leg.

"I don't have to get myself dirty to destroy you, you know." Mark stated arrogantly as he adjusted his cape.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Link growled in a very wolfish way.

"Very well."

Mark snarled in delight. A large dark purple orb began to from from his hand. Pointing it at Link he laughed as it grew even larger in size. Link's eyes widened with shock and regret. The last thing Zelda saw was a flash of purple and white theat faded into black, with Mark's physcotic laugh echoing around her.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my very first fanfic! I was really scared about writing it and was worried that it would be badly written. But so far people have been kind and no one has attacked it :3 Updates will be inconsistent, sorry L but hopefully they will happen often! I have school so please be patient with me! 3 you all! Thanks to Mayu Sato for the review :3**

Shiebah swung her legs over the oak next to her house. The seven year old looked up at the stars feeling lonely.

_This place is so beautiful, yet I feel I don't belong here. _She thought to herself.

"Shiebah! Come play!"

Shiebah looked down to see a young girl with blonde pigtails waving at her. She wore the traditional Kokiri clothing, a green tunic with brown boots. The girl's fairy danced around her head.

"Coming! Just hang on a minute."

Shiebah waved with a smile as she began her descent. Grabbing each branch carefully, she picked her way down until she stood next to the girl. She was slightly taller than the girl and her bright blue eyes countered the smaller girls green eyes.

"Well, Aisha, have you grown roots? Let's go!"

Shiebah sprinted away from her tree house towards the entrance to lost woods. Aisha squeaked in surprise at the other girls speed, but caught up quickly. Scrambling up the small ledge, they both panted as they climbed the steep hill to the entrance. Once they reached the top they found the lead Kokiri boy barking out commands for a game of tag.

"Thiago, you know you aren't the ruler of the forest right?" Shiebah called out to him. Thiago rounded on the blonde haired girl, his baby blue eyes sparkling with annoyance.

"Fine Shiebah, perhaps you would like to delegate teams?" Thaigo crossed his arms and stuck his lip out.

"No, I think you're doing a fine job." Shiebah tipped her head back as a sign of defiance. Her and Thaigo never got along well, ever since they were infants. He was a control freak and she was very opinionated. He shook his head dismissively and turned back to the other Kokiri children.

"Hey, Aisha? I'm not feeling so well, I'm going to go talk to the Great Deku Tree. I'll see you later okay?"

Shiebah turned to Aisha and motioned to her stomach with one hand, signaling an upset stomach, which had suddenly been occurring more and more often. Aisha nodded and turned back to the other children. Patting Aisha on the back, she turned and began to scramble her way back down the steep hill. Jumping down the small ledge behind Mido's house. She tipped her head up to the sky. Birds flew over the treetops toward the edge of the forest.

_I wish I could fly, so I could see the entire world all around me._

She smiled wistfully, staring at the sky. She was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach, reminding her why she left the others on the cliff. Turning she began to make her way over to the tunnel that led to the Guardian Spirit. Hopping from one stone to the next, she couldn't help but feel a mysterious nostalgia, a memory long faded that didn't belong to her. She shook her head, dismissing the mysterious feeling. The tunnel that led to the Great Deku Tree had once been overrun by Deku Babas, but they had been cleared by a man with an amazing sword. She couldn't remember his name, even though the story was popular among the Kokiri. It was about a man that had come to save the forest when it was sick and revived the Sage of Forest, which happened to be a Kokiri. He had left without a trace, not even leaving a name. Shiebah brushed her fingers on the stalks of grass that had grown where the man eating plants had once stood. She felt oddly at peace by touching the waving stalks, as if she knew that the man with the sword had guaranteed her safety. Emerging from the tunnel, she had to tip her head back to see the leaves at the top of the Great Deku Tree. Legend said, that a tree, even older than the Great Deku Tree had once lived here, with boundless amounts of wisdom. He had been the guardian of the forest before her Great Deku Tree, who now stood in front of her, speaking softly to the fairies floating around his branches. Shiebah strode confidently up to the tree and bowed slightly, speaking with respect as she looked up.

"Great Deku Tree, there is something that I have been meaning to discuss with you, if you will hear me."

She stood as she spoke. The Great Deku Tree peered down to see the young blonde girl standing in front of him.

"I will always hear you child. Speak to me now, and state your distress." He spoke in a deep, soothing voice, that of a father speaking to a troubled child.

"I have had a dream last night. It has been haunting me for some weeks now." Shiebah paused, breathing in deep to recall the dream.

_No, vision._ She thought to herself.

"I am in a room, sleeping in a bed. A woman rushes in and wakes me. I try to look at her face, but it is hidden to me and I couldn't speak to her. She ran me out of the room up some stairs, where she emerged on a balcony. She begins to chant some spell and then another woman appears. I cannot hear what they are saying, but I know that the woman who carried me up the stairs is of nobility. Then she picks me up, and I can hear her say, '"My dear Shiebah, please be safe and know that your mother and father will always love you."' And then she hands me to the woman beside her and she disappears. Then everything goes black and I can't see anything after that."

Shiebah finishes with a small shudder, disturbed by the accuracy in which he described her dream. The Deku Tree sits and stares at the girl, who is looking up at him anxiously.

"My dear Shiebah, there is something that I believe the Goddesses are trying to tell you. They are also telling me that it is time you knew the truth." The Great Deku Tree shifted his branches uncomfortably, spooking the fairies that glided lazily around the leaves.

"Shiebah…" He began. "You are not from this place. 8 years ago, Impa, the Sage of Shadow, brought you here and made me promise to keep you safe. She said that someday you would know the truth, and when you did, that you would need to leave this place to take your stance against our enemy in Hyrule."

The Deku Tree stopped, hoping that the girl would understand.

"I am not a Kokiri?" Shiebah asked fearfully.

"I am afraid not. Not only are you Hylian, You are also the Princess of Hyrule and the only remaining heir to the throne."

"How did this happen? Why did no one tell me?" Shiebah sat down, completely shocked by what she had just learned.

"Your mother and father were the king and queen of Hyrule, but because Hyrule was invaded by Altemia, to preserve the royal bloodline, they sent you here to be safe." The Great Deku Tree reached a branch down to pat the young girls' shoulder comfortingly.

"What must I do to free Hyrule?" Shiebah shook off the branch with a determined look on her face.

"You must defeat the Altemian King. He started this and only you can stop it." The Deku Tree's branches rustled as he reached into his main branch. Pulling the branch back, Shiebah saw something lodged inside it.

"It's for you. I have kept it safe ever since the Hero of Time walked this plane of existence."

The Great Deku Tree put the branch closest to the ground as he could, just enough for Shiebah to reach up and pull down the small wooden object.

"It's a chest." Shiebah placed the chest on the ground.

"Open it." The Deku Tree pointed to the latch with on small branch.

Opening the chest, Shiebah found three things inside, the Kokiri sword, a shield and a small silver and black stone that seemed to pulse with energy. Reaching down to touch it, she saw the Deku Tree shift to hold her hand back.

"What is this?" Shiebah glanced up at the tree.

"I will pick it up and hand it to you, but prepare yourself mentally for when it touches your hand; you will experience something that you never have before."

The Great Deku Tree spoke as his branch hand thingy removed the stone from the chest and held it over Shiebah's open palms. He dropped the stone into Shiebah's waiting hands. Shiebah shrieked out loud when the stone touched her skin, its magic taking effect immediately. She screamed as her skin tore and her bones broke and reformed themselves. She felt her body drop onto all fours and gasped as her fingers and hand formed into paws. Her golden hair turned gray and began to grow all over her body. White color patterns formed on her head, muzzle, belly, and tail. Her ears turned jet black at the tips with a small line below the tip. The most amazing transformation out of it all was the magnificent wings that sprouted from her back. They were long and slender with golden tinted tips on the feathers. Shaking as the transformation finished, she realized that the whole thing had taken less than five seconds. Standing unsteadily, she shook her head from side to side, clearing the last bit of pain from her skull. She looked back to see her new form, that of a powerful and beautiful wolf.

"_What just happened to me?" _ She used telepathy as a wolf cannot speak.

"You have a gift that has been passed down from your father. He was the Hero of Twilight, and one of the things that helped him defeat the demon king, Ganondorf, was to turn into a wolf. Obviously, even though it was an acquired trait, it would seem it passed down naturally to you." He motioned to the wings on her back, a confused look on his face.

"These, however, was something that your father did not posses. Why you have them is beyond me."

If trees could shrug, The Great Deku Tree would have done it.

"_How do I change back_?" She shook her fur side to side to get a feel for it.

"Oh, that is simple. You must touch the stone again." The Deku Tree pointed to the stone again which was lying on the ground. Shiebah leaned down to tap it with her nose. Her transformation back wasn't as hellish as it was the first time, but it still was painful. Standing on two legs again, she bent down to pick up the sword in its sheath and attached it to her back, along with the shield. Using a leaf she reached down to pick up the stone again, but the Great Deku Tree stopped her.

"There's no need for that stone now."

"Why? I thought I needed it to transform." She straightened, putting one hand on her hip.

"You can now transform on a whim, since the magic to help you transform is now in your body."

The Deku Tree pushed the stone away with his branch. The stone had ceased hits humming and now appeared to be a normal river rock.

"Thank you for telling me. I must leave now, as the Sage of Shadow predicted." Shiebah said with a wistful note to her words.

"You are clearly wise beyond your years, Little Princess. Take your leave and be safe. Return to us one day."

The Great Deku Tree's voice was choked with sorrow at the thought that he was losing one of his children. Shiebah nodded and turned towards the exit, feeling overwhelmed yet confident in her new role. Stopping at the exit, she turned to look at the Great Deku Tree and wave good-bye one last time. This was it, her new life started now.

**So? Good, yah? This was kind of a long chapter and a pain to write. I have a feeling it wasn't written to well, but ah, what the hell, I'm trying :3 Review and Favorite please and I'll will see all you lovelies later! **

**~BlackclawKitty15**


	3. Author's Note

**So just an author's note real fast, I have had so much to do lately, and I prefer to be in bed by 11, so there has been barely any time to write and update, but I'm trying my absolute best. There probably won't be an update until Friday because tomorrow, I have dance and school and I'm going to see Catching Fire and play Mario Bros. with my mom, so for now I apologize sincerely at my lack of work and writing, but it will be updated soon! If I can spare the time tomorrow, I'll try, but again no promises. So stay Lovely my friends!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


	4. Mentor and Student

**Wow, okay, sorry for like no updates L I haven't even had any time to do anything but homework and sleep. I'm in a ton of Honors classes so my homework is always stacked super high L But anyways I'm glad that I'm finally updating. I've been thinking about this chapter a lot and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it! Love you guys always!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**

* * *

Shiebah gasped as she stepped out into the forest that just a little while ago, she called home.

_No. I can't think about that now. I have to save Hyrule and my parents!_

Walking over to her tree house, she walked inside and grabbed a small satchel. She began snatching all the food she could carry, wrapped it in special leaves and stuffed them into her bag. Then she ran to her room, grabbing green tunic after green tunic. She also grabbed an extra pair of boots and socks, and stuffed them into her bag next to her clothes and food. She stepped outside after getting her food and clothes situated. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes, drawing in as much courage as she could. Opening them she saw Aisha running towards her, her green fairy bobbing around her head.

"Shiebah! So you feel better now?" Aisha called and waved her hand.

"Well…Sort of, I guess. I have to talk to you. Want to o to my house?" Shiebah motioned towards her house.

"Actually Shiebah, I kind of already know what's happened. My fairy was able to listen in and tell me what happened. I know that you're the princess of Hyrule and you have to go save our country from Altemia. In fact all of us know."

Aisha turned to face the supposedly empty Kokiri village. All of the Kokiri children peeked out from behind houses and from behind trees. Thiago was one of the first ones to step out, a regretful look on his face.

"Shiebah, I'm really sorry for how I treated you. We all know now how important you are. Please accept this as a gift."

Thiago held out his hand and on his hand was a small round green stone. Shiebah picked it up gingerly, worried that touching it might break the fragile object.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. She held it up to look into its forest green depths, and what she saw astounded her. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. There was a man dressed in green, the Triforce glowing on his hand. His sword was silver and deep purple, and it had a familiar air to it as she looked at it.

_The Master Sword._

The name popped in her head as if someone flipped a switch. Why did she know this name?

_This sword has been used to defend Hyrule in times of great need for thousands of years. It was your father's and his father's, the line goes back to the beginning of time. The spirit of the sword, Fi, pledged to help her master for all eternity._

Shiebah pulled her eyes away from the green stone and blinked, attempting to clear the ominous voice sounding in her head.

_I will always be here to give you advice Shiebah. I will not reveal my identity to you…yet._

"Shiebah? Are you okay?" Aisha looked at her friend with a concerned face.

Shiebah shook her head and gave her brightest smile. Quietly she place the small green gem and placed it in her satchel, careful not to scratch it.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Aisha and the other children smiled, but they weren't cheery as they usually were, they were somber and sad. Aisha walked forward and hugged Shiebah. Soon all the other children followed suit. Aisha looked up at seven year old, tears in her eyes.

"I want to tell you to come back, but I feel that you won't even if you tried."

A deeper emotion flooded the young girl's eyes, like the wisdom of a being of great age. Shiebah was slightly taken back by the passion in her eyes.

"I genuinely hope that I will return here. Until then, I have a country to save. So I wish all of you best of luck, and I promise that I will fix this."

Shiebah smiled with a tear sliding down her face. She pulled away from the other Kokiri children and began pushing her way through to the exit of the forest. She looked back to the children that she had grown to know as family. Waving as much she could she turned and left the forest for good.

Shiebah crossed the ancient wooden bridge. The fairy song that she had grown to love had stopped after she left the Kokiri forest. Shiebah stopped right before the edge of the bridge. It was the farthest she had ever traveled from her home. What would she do out there in the big country that she called home?

_Where do I even start? I don't know how to swing a sword! I don't even know what to look for in this country! This is going to be impossible._

Suddenly she remembered the green stone that Thiago had given to her. She reached into her satchel and pulled out the green stone. Walking some ways away from the bridge, she found a nice stump to sit on. Staring into the emerald's depths as she did before, she began to focus on the image that began to reveal itself. The man in green with the Triforce stepped forward again, only this time he was much harder to see.

_Maybe you know the answers, perhaps you would like to tell me?_

The man in green did not answer at once, only shook his head side to side.

_Unfortunately my little princess, I cannot tell you the answers you seek. You must learn about your country with your own eyes and experiences. What I can tell you, is that the way you must walk, is straight through the tree marked with a Triforce. That is the border between the Hyrule and the Kokiri Forest._

Shiebah tore her eyes away from the green emerald and turned behind her. There she saw a great tree standing, it leaves stretching so far up that she had to tip her head back to see the tops. When she turned back to the stone, the man had gone.

_Thank you, my friend. You have helped me more than you know._

Shiebah happily tucked the stone into her satchel and stood. Cautiously, she made her way to the tree. In the bark, just as the man in green had said, there was the Royal Hylian Crest. Shiebah touched her hand to the mark carved into the tree. She felt sudden warmth, and a peace of sorts, came over her. She was reassured by some unknown force that told her that everything would be ok. Shiebah looked at the tree and smiled, thanking the goddesses for their blessing on the tree. She walked around it, casting one rueful glance at the Crest, feeling as if she was leaving someone behind. As if hit by a force field, she gasped as she passed through the invisible barrier. Centuries seemed to rush past her in a mere 5 seconds. When it was all done, the scenery around her had changed drastically. She shuddered, wondering what had just happened. Looking around she found that the only familiar thing that remained was the tree, but the Crest had changed. It was no longer the Royal Hylian Crest, but now was the symbol of the Kokiri. Confused she reached out to touch the symbol, yearning for the same euphoria that she had felt when she touched the Hylian Crest.

_STOP! Don't touch that mark!_

The man in green's voice screamed in her head.. causing her to flinch and pull her hand back. "Good goddesses" she cursed. Her fingers fumbled the emerald out and she held it up to her eyes.

_What was that for?! You scared the living daylights out of me!_

The man in green appeared again, still barely visible to her, only enough for her to tell that he was there.

_Unless you want to return to the Kokiri Forest, do not ever touch that mark. It is like a key to the past, if you touch it, it will let you pass through the time barrier that the Goddesses and I have placed there._

Shiebah glanced at the mark in front of her for a split second, but when she looked back, the man in green had disappeared again. She realized that if she broke eye contact with the spirit in the emerald, she wouldn't be able to speak to him unless he wished so. Anger coursed through her as she tucked the stone into her satchel again.

_If this is going to become a regular thing with this guy, I'm going to make sure he never speaks in my head again._

"HEY! Girl, what in Goddesses green earth are you doing up there?!" A voice called out from below, this time real instead of inside her subconscious. Shiebah jumped a little at the sudden human interaction and glanced down. A man stood there, his arms crossed and his face in a strict scowl. Shiebah nimbly climbed down the small ravine between her and the man. As she stood in front of him, she realized she had never seen a man this tall.

_He's so tall, I have to look up to see him!_

"I'm sorry sir. Is there something I have done wrong?"

"I should think so! You have crossed the borderline and was going to touch the sacred tree of the forest! What are you doing this deep in the forest anyway?!"

The man's voice was angry, but underneath was a genuine concern for her well-being. He looked nice enough. He had kind eyes, even when he was angry. His small moustache and goatee gave him his manly look and his muscles in his arms were well toned, even underneath his white undershirt and vest.

"I'm very sorry sir, but I'm lost. I don't know where I am and I am very confused. I need to find someone who will teach me how to use a sword. Where would I find a person to do such a thing?"

Shiebah's bright blue eyes looked up innocently at the man. His angry expression melted away to cautious curiosity.

"Why must a young girl like you learn the art of swordplay? That is generally a skill learned by young men, and only when they are old enough!"

Shiebah struggled to come up with an answer. She dug furiously through her mind as the man's expression changed again from curiosity to suspicion.

"I need to learn how to defend those who I love and care about. I want to protect those that I hold dear to me. My family, my friends and my country. That is why I must learn how to use a sword and a bow."

Shiebah stared at the man with defiant eyes, hoping that he would help her. The man rubbed the back of his neck, obviously astonished at the answer he had received.

"How old are you girl?"

"I am seven, sir."

The man looked around as if his peers would see him agreeing to teach a girl.

"Fine, girl, I will teach you how to use a sword and bow, but I will not be blamed if you are injured. I have taken one student before you and he isn't even here with us anymore."

Shiebah's body filled with delight, but she kept a mature face and tone, hoping to show the man how ready she was to learn like a man.

"Thank you sir, please though, one request before we begin, my name is not girl."

The man raised his eyebrow at her cheek. She was going to be a handful, he could tell.

"Alright, my lady. If you tell me your name, I shall tell you mine."

"Fair enough. My name is Shiebah."

Shiebah stared at the man as he decided that this was a challenge he was ready to take.

"Fine Shiebah, my name is Rusl. The village is that way, if you will join me for a walk?"

Rusl invited Shiebah with a wave of his hand towards the thinner copse of trees in the distance.

"Thank you Rusl, I will walk with you." Shiebah nodded towards the trees and picked up her bag. Mentor and Student walked side by side for the first time, not realizing that by meeting each other, they had put a line of events in motion that would change Hyrule's fate forever.

* * *

**So what did you think? I thought for like a week on this, so I'm really excited to see what you guys think. I forgot to mention that NONE of these characters are mine except Shiebah and a few characters in the future (which I think you will like :D) So hopefully, my next update won't take that long to be posted, it's been a really long week and I apologize sincerely for my lack of work on the story. Love you always and see you next time!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


	5. In the Other Parts of Hyrule

**Okay, sorry, but I really don't want to include Shiebah's training, only because my story has been tedious and boring enough. Also it is going to be Shiebah's PoV unless otherwise posted, like in this chapter. I'm adding a new Original Character, so say hello to Vio! His PoV is going to be what this chapter is based off of. And also, this is not the Vio from Four Swords, this is a completely different one. So if anyone is going to freak out on me about the copyrights, I'm sorry, but this is a completely different character. Nintendo doesn't own the name Vio! Just like 343 studios doesn't own the name John. So yeah there's my small rant. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**

* * *

**Vio's PoV**

_It's been seven years since this war started. I was born right before it happened, so I never even had a chance to experience old Hyrule, before Altemia. Everyone is in poverty, like some third-world country. The royal family and the Hero of Twilight have been murdered, except for the rumored Princess of Hyrule. No one has even seen her, but some believe that the child of Queen Zelda and the Hero of Twilight is out there, and she is our last hope. No one has any hope of freeing themselves. Even those of us in the Resistance against Altemia have anything to hope for. I do though, I believe that the Goddesses won't let their country be destroyed here. But I guess that anyone can hope for that, and use it as a scapegoat so they do have something to hope for. I have a feeling that we are going to be caught soon, and that I won't ever see the free Hyrule. Maybe fate has something special planned for me, I don't know. But I feel that this is going to be my last entry. So for now I guess, this is good-bye and maybe we will meet in the afterlife._

Vio placed the quill onto his small desk next to his bed. Getting up, he grabbed an envelope and placed the small piece of paper inside. He sat down to put his shoes on, putting the letter down next to him as if it was the most important thing to him. He grabbed it again and placed it gently into his back pocket. He stood up and pushed the door open a tiny bit. Seeing that it was safe, he stepped out into Hyrule Castle Town, or rather what was left of it, and began to creep down the alleyways until he reached the door to the western road, which had been destroyed long ago. He stepped out onto the stairs, wary of the skeletal, undead dogs that were rumored to roam these fields. He ran until he found the tree he was looking for. In its bark was carved two initials, R.B and O.B. Vio kissed his fingers and touched them lightly to the initials, a small tear running down his cheek. He pulled the letter out of his back pocket and placed it at the base of the tree.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I visited, just like I told you I would before we raided the Castle. I have a lot to tell you guys, but I can tell that your sleeping right now, so I will tell you another time, ok?"

Vio began to sob quietly at the base of the tree. He sat there until sunset, when he realized that being caught out after dark was the worst thing he could do. He stood and wiped his eyes.

"Good-bye mom, good-bye dad. I'll see you soon ok?"

Vio pulled his hood over his head of brown hair, and with a last glance at the tree, he walked away.

Vio woke early the next day. The sun was covered by a sheet of clouds, as if the Goddesses themselves disapproved of what was going to be done that day. Vio semi-brushed his messy hair and washed his face. He stared into his deep blue eyes, wondering if this was the right thing to do. Shaking his head, he put on his best clothing, which consisted of a dirty dress shirt and a nice pair of pants. He pulled out his best pair of boots and slipped his feet inside. This was it; this was the day things were going to change. He grabbed his small sword and placed it in its sheath. It was the only nice thing he owned. It had been his father's, which had been given to him by the Hero of Twilight. Vio cherished the small leather pocket that held his sword. It gave him a sliver of hope, that he could end this. Vio ran outside sword in hand and ready. He ran past the dusty fountain that hadn't flown in years. Seeing the Resistance leader, he stopped in front of him.

"I'm ready for battle sir."

Vio nodded to the small sword dangling off of his hip. The man chuckled at the courage of the 8 year old, but held to his promise. He knew that the boy wanted to die, so he could see his parents. He wasn't doing it for the good of Hyrule, but he would be remembered for it.

"Very well, you will take the first row into battle. Get in line, we storm in five minutes."

The man nodded towards a shaggy, sad group of men. Fodder for the enemy obviously. Vio ran excitedly towards them and pulled out his sword. He was finally going to see his parents, after eight long years.

"Is everybody ready?" Vio raised his sword. The men gave a hearty cheer, obviously ready for anything.

"THEN LET'S GIVE THEM HELL!" Vio yelled as loud as he could and turned to charge the castle. Vio ran as fast as he could. Guards around the watch towers sounded alarms, but it didn't scare any of the men, only made them scream louder. Vio let out a hearty battle cry and leaped into the castle courtyard. What greeted them there, was exactly what Vio was hoping for. A row of archers sat atop the castle, bows drawn and quivering with the effort to keep them there. One word rang out above the others,

"FIRE!"

Vio watched the arrows fly, felt an immense pain then fell to the ground, his vision fading.

* * *

All he heard was his own heartbeat, slow and steady. It was calm and soothing. He liked the sound of it. Nothing else was there, not even any thoughts about where he was; just that he knew his heart was beating. He felt an immense pain in his side and shoulder, but ignored them. They were nothing now. His head began pounding just like his heart, except it wasn't peaceful and soothing, it was harsh and hurtful. He winced, now fully aware of what happened.

_I didn't die. I was supposed to die! I'm supposed to be with my parents right now!_

He felt like wailing inside, like a two year old that had lost its mother in the market. He began to open his eyes very carefully, wincing at the bright light that greeted him there. He waited as his eyes painfully adjusted to the sunlight. He searched his surroundings, pleading for a place he knew and a place that was safe. He was disappointed when he saw a castle guard marching towards him.

"Come on, it's time for our execution. We've all been waiting patiently for you to wake up."

The guard burst into his cell and basically dragged him to his feet. Vio whimpered when he realized his legs wouldn't support him. The guard scoffed and carried the boy down the hall. Vio began to pass out. Everything went by in a blur until he couldn't even distinguish any shapes. His eyes were just beginning to close when bright light hit them. His eyes stung and watered as he realized that he was outside now. He managed to lift his head and figure out what was happening. The Gallows stood in the center of the courtyard, many people had surrounded it a look of terror and pity in their eyes. He heard someone speaking, obviously addressing the whole crowd, yet he couldn't understand what was being said. He was placed on the Gallows, he could tell by the sound the wood made. His head bobbed as a rope was tied around his neck. The droning voice of the announcer rang in his ears, though he still couldn't tell what it was saying. Suddenly, everyone gasped. A bright green light filled the air, and as it touched Vio's face, he instantly felt energetic and alive again. His eyes cleared and strength filled his muscles. He looked around to see who or what had done it. Everyone in the audience parted to reveal a small, cloaked figure with it's hand raised in the air.

"Release those prisoners, or I will cut all of you down." The figure's voice was oddly small and feminine.

Vio looked at the other men standing around him. There was the Resistance leader standing there, and a couple of his subordinates. Vio looked back at the figure. The Gallows shook as the guards around the prisoners jumped to the ground to deal with the new nuisance. The hood of the cloak raised a tiny bit to reveal a smirk on the person's face. One of the guards yelled and charged at the person, sword poised behind his back, ready to strike it down. With lightning speeds, the figure pulled out a sword and blocked in no time. The hood flew back to reveal a small girl with golden hair and cerulean eyes. She wore a small green tunic with white leggings and long brown boots. She smiled a quirky kind of smile, like a person who thinks something is "too easy". She swiped at the guard so quickly, he couldn't dodge in time. Blood spurted from the wound on his neck, and he fell to the ground gasping. The girl didn't have time to revel in her victory before two more guards were upon her. They both stabbed at her in different directions, giving her very little space to dodge, but she had learned how to get out of this ages ago. She spun underneath and sliced both of the men's calves open. Blood poured from their calves, and the men screamed in agony, falling over to clutch their bleeding legs. The girl smiled and flicked her hair to the side. The captain of the guards emerged and screamed a command in ancient Hylian. He then retreated towards the castle. A loud clanking noise sounded from behind the Gallows. Some horrible creature's growling emerged from a draw bridge. A medium sized dragon emerged from the shadows, screeching and spitting as its eyes fixed on its prey. The spectators fled quite some time ago, so the only things that were left to attack were the prisoners and the girl with the sword. It licked its lips as another command rang out in ancient Hylian. It screeched and charged at the girl, claws and fangs bared. The girl's eyes filled with shock for a moment, but then hardened as she took up a defensive stance. The dragon's eyes filled with bloodlust, its fangs dripping at the thought of sinking them into her delicate flesh. As it drew closer, she screamed and ran forward, jumping into the air to intercept the dragon, and spun her sword in a circular motion. The attack caught the dragons belly and caused its acidic blood to spill onto the stones below. It screamed in pain as another attack went into its tail. The dragon spun around, its claws out and ready. Its longest claw caught the young girl in the shoulder. She wailed in agony as the claw sliced down from her shoulder into her chest.

"All right, it's time to end this!"

Her eyes turned into a gold color, flickering with the other colors of the rainbow. Summoning all of her strength, she put her sword back in its sheath, targeted the creature with her hand, then released. A light came over her as she grabbed her sword, leaped and began slicing at the dragon. The light began to encompass her and the dragon, forming to shape a spinning Triforce. She screamed something in ancient Hylian, and used all of her strength to almost cut the dragon entirely in half. Light spewed from the tip of her sword. The light cut the prisoners ropes, and they fell to the ground with a small thud.

"Who are you?"

One of the men asked shakily, as if he was terrified that she would use her powers against him. Vio grimaced as he accidently stepped into one of the many blood puddles left by the girls mysterious and powerful attack.

"I'm the one person you don't want to piss off. So if you want to live you will come with me."

She flicked her golden hair to her side, revealing the long gash that stretched from her shoulder into the middle of her chest. She put her sword away as quickly as she could and began running. Vio ran after her, the healing spell she cast hitting its full effect on his body.

_Who is this girl? She's amazing; I haven't seen anyone like her._

He felt something in his heart, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. It was a fluttery feeling, and it was warm, like the sun rising on cold winter morning. It was hope, a hope that Hyrule had a chance and that he could live to see it be Hyrule again, not some country that was a slave to another, bigger country. The girl stopped and motioned with her hand to keep them running forward.

"Keep moving! Run towards Kakariko Gorge! I will meet you there." She stopped and turned to face the guards that were running after them. Vio, out of curiosity, slowed down to see what she was doing. She pulled both of her feet together and clasped her hands in front of her chest. A white light enveloped her and her from began to change. The light became blinding until finally it broke and Vio was able to look at the girl again. Only, there wasn't a girl there, there was something else. In the place where the girl was standing, a beautiful silver and gray wolf stood there, with white wings spread open wide. The wolf snarled at the oncoming guards, daring them to come closer as they skidded to a stop. They all stared in astonishment at the gorgeous creature that stood before them. Vio studied her, feeling a familiarity to her, as if he had seen her elsewhere. He looked at the cream colored patterns that adorned her face, neck, belly and tail. Then he looked at her blackened ear tips and bright blue eyes.

_The Hero of Twilight. That's what she looks like! The Hero of Twilight!_

The thought finally clicked. He didn't see what happened next, all he knew was that the wolf had cast a spell and his world became dark.

* * *

**So what did ya think? I had a little bit to think about this, but I was super excited to write it! Don't ask who the Resistance leader is, he disappears soon. So favorite and review yah? Love you guys!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


	6. Important Authors note!

**So just an author's note real fast, I have had so much to do lately, and I prefer to be in bed by 11, so there has been barely any time to write and update, but I'm trying my absolute best. There probably won't be an update until Friday because tomorrow, I have dance and school and I'm going to see Catching Fire and play Mario Bros. with my mom, so for now I apologize sincerely at my lack of work and writing, but it will be updated soon! If I can spare the time tomorrow, I'll try, but again no promises. So stay Lovely my friends!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**


End file.
